Osomatsu-san Drabbles!
by Riipun
Summary: Kumpulan berbagai cerita pendek si kembar enam dan pairing-pairingnya. [OPEN REQ]
1. Black Cat

Disclaimer: Akatsuka Fujio

(I do not own any character here.)

Pairing: Osomatsu x Ichimatsu

Warn: BL content, Highschool AU

_

Black Cat.

:

:

Osomatsu tidak terlalu menyukai kucing.

Bukan berarti tidak suka, ia hanya tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa sangat terobsesi dengan makhluk yang seringkali bisa ia temukan di sekitar tempat pembuangan sampah itu. Mereka mungkin memang imut; namun kebiasaan mencakar mereka? Ketidak sukaan mereka terhadap air? Buang kotoran di sembarang tempat? (Oke, sebagian besar binatang melakukan hal ini.) Kenapa orang-orang masih saja tunduk hormat pada makhluk kecil itu?

Apalagi adik ketiganya, Ichimatsu.

Ia seringkali menemui adiknya itu tengah berada di sebuah gang sempit penuh kresek sampah, berjongkok membelakangi jalanan sambil cekikikan sendiri, memberi makan kucing liar disana. Uang bulanan yang diberikan orang tua mereka dipakai olehnya untuk membeli makanan kucing, bukannya makan siang di sekolah. Maka dari itu Ichimatsu selalu makan bekal di kelasnya.

Sendirian.

Fakta lain yang **sangat** Osomatsu pahami dari adiknya itu– bahwa Ichimatsu ingin memiliki teman, walau kelihatannya ia sungguh nyaman sendirian.

Tapi tak ada yang mengerti.

Tak ada yang mengerti selain dirinya, sang kakak tertua. Saudara yang lain mengiyakan saja kondisi itu, mengiyakan saja kalau Ichimatsu ditakdirkan untuk sendirian, mengiyakan saja kenyataan bahwa hampir setahun mereka menjalani masa SMA, Ichimatsu belum saja mendapatkan teman. Mengiyakan saja seolah itu hal yang _lumrah_.

Tapi jangan harap Osomatsu bisa menerima keadaan itu begitu saja. Ia tahu adiknya butuh teman, ia tahu adiknya lebih suka berbagi daripada memendam sendiri, ia tahu adiknya masihlah manusia, membutuhkan manusia yang lain.

Maka dari itu ia membiarkan Ichimatsu mengotori seragamnya di gang sempit itu, bermain bersama para kucing liar itu, meluapkan kesendiriannya disana.

Sementara ia memikirkan cara agar Ichimatsu bisa tak sendirian lagi.

"Todomatsu," panggilnya pada si bungsu yang sibuk mengetik di layar ponselnya, yang setengah mendengarkan setengah mengabaikan.

"Mm," balas Todomatsu malas seperti biasa. Tak berkenan menoleh atau sekedar melirik pada sang kakak yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sekelas dengan Ichimatsu, ya kan?" Osomatsu membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersila dengan tubuh condong ke depan dan ditumpu pada kedua tangan diatas mata kaki.

Tanpa diduga, Todomatsu meletakkan ponselnya. Menoleh heran pada Osomatsu. "Ya, lalu?"

"Uuuh," Osomatsu memberi jeda, melihat ke sekitar ruangan kamar mereka yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. "Apa tak ada yang mengajak Ichimatsu bicara? Di kelas?" lanjutnya setelah keduanya cukup larut dalam hening.

Todomatsu tampak berpikir. "Aku lebih penasaran sejak kapan kakak tertuaku peduli pada adiknya." candanya sejenak, yang kemudian disambut tawaan lepas sang kakak.

"Habisnya," Osomatsu berkata lagi. "Kau tahu, temannya hanya kucing." ujarnya lagi, masih setengah tertawa. Walau dalam hati membatin, itu bukanlah kondisi yang patut ia tertawakan.

"Ichimatsu nii-san itu.." Todomatsu meluruskan kedua kakinya, lalu bersandar pada sofa di belakang mereka. "Punya aura '_jangan dekati aku_' dan semacamnya. Jangan heran tak ada murid di kelas yang berani mengajaknya bicara." ia mengangkat bahu, kembali mengambil ponselnya setelah percakapan mereka dirasa mulai membosankan.

"Lalu? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengenalkan mereka padanya?" Osomatsu melirik adiknya lagi, jemarinya bermain diatas kakinya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak," sanggah Todomatsu cepat. "Mana mungkin aku akan mengenalkan mereka pada Ichimatsu-niisan yang seperti itu. Yang ada mereka akan menganggapku aneh jika mengira aku akrab dengannya."

Dan dengan itu, cukup sudah membangun gejolak amarah dalam diri Osomatsu.

"Apa itu hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang adik pada kakaknya?" adalah kalimat terkahirnya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkan sang bungsu yang mematung setelah mendengarnya.

Osomatsu kesal–bukan, marah lebih tepatnya. Benar-benar tak menduga Todomatsu akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sekarang ia paham sudah, mengapa Ichimatsu tetap saja sendirian di kelasnya walaupun ia sekelas dengan salah satu adiknya. Ia marah; namun tak jelas marah itu untuk siapa.

Untuk Todomatsu yang menurutnya tak tahu diri? Atau untuk dirinya sendiri, yang tak mampu mendidik adiknya untuk peduli?

Langkahnya yang semakin jauh dari rumah kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah gang yang amat familiar baginya. Sebuah suara dari adiknya yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia bicarakan terdengar dari sana.

Osomatsu berjalan pelan memasuki gang itu, semakin mendekati sosok dengan hoodie ungu yang berjongkok membelakanginya. Tangan sosok itu diarahkan kedepan, mengelus seekor kucing hitam dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang sama hitamnya.

Kucing itu menyadari sosok Osomatsu yang sudah berada tepat di belakang Ichimatsu dan berlari menjauh. Ichimatsu menoleh kaget.

"Ah, Osomatsu-niisan," katanya menghela napas lega.

"Yoo, Ichimacchan!" Osomatsu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan tangan yang dilambaikan kecil. Berusaha menyembunyikan marah yang masih meledak di hati.

"..kau.. Sedang apa disini?" Ichimatsu berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana trainingnya, menatap bingung dengan kedua mata sendu miliknya.

"Menjemputmu," Osomatsu menjawab asal, terkekeh. "Lagi-lagi kau disini, sesekali berkunjunglah ke tempat yang lebih baik!" ia mendekat, dan merangkul Ichimatsu dengan lengan kanannya.

"Tempat seperti apa?" Ichimatsu menghela, melirik Osomatsu sambil keduanya berjalan ke mulut gang.

"Uh, ya.. Kafe kucing, atau toko hewan peliharaan, jika kau memang ingin melihat kucing." Osomatsu memberi masukan, setidaknya untuk menghindari kotornya pakaian adiknya lagi.

"Kau benar.." Ichimatsu hanya bergumam pelan, melirik kearah lain tanpa menyadari mata Osomatsu yang mengekorinya.

Rambut hitam legam Ichimatsu berantakan; seperti biasa, namun mengeluarkan wangi shampoo yang sama dengan saudaranya yang lain. Kulitnya putih pucat, paling putih jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga kakaknya maupun adik-adiknya. Matanya yang tak pernah terbuka lebar itu sama pekatnya dengan surainya. Ekspresinya yang tak pernah jauh berbeda itu selalu menarik Osomatsu untuk menelitinya lebih jauh.

Ah, kini Osomatsu mengerti mengapa Ichimatsu menyukai kucing.

Benar kan, istilah kalau kau akan menyukai hal yang mirip atau sama denganmu?

Dan ya, bagi Osomatsu, Ichimatsu seperti seekor kucing; kucing hitam.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kucing manis juga.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

**Hai hai, Rii disini ~**

**Well, sebagai Warn tambahan aja, Author disini bakal lebih banyak nulis brother x Ichi, jadi kebanyakan pasti sama Ichi (dan pastinya Ichi disini akan jadi Bottom.) Pair lain yang Author bikin disini MUNGKIN KaraTodo, ChoroTodo, JyuTodo atau KaraChoro, tapi sekali lagi Author ingatkan, Author bakal paling banyak bikin bottom Ichi.**

**(Dan satu lagi, Author cuma suka Oso dipairing dengan Ichi, selain itu gasuka)**

**Oh iya, Author juga open req, silahkan pm aja untuk req pairing (dan kalau bisa juga plotnya), tapi sebelumnya tolong dibaca dulu yang diatas karena Author gabisa bikin kalau Author gasuka pairingnya.**

**Noted, Rii•**


	2. Roses

Disclaimer: Akatsuka Fujio

(I do not own any character here.)

Pairing: Karamatsu x Ichimatsu

Warn: BL Content, Highschool AU

* * *

**Roses.**

**:**

Karamatsu menyukai Ichimatsu.

Dan Karamatsu bukan pria yang gampang menyerah hanya karena mereka saudara kandung. Dia bukan tipe pemaksa, namun dia juga bukan tipe yang gampang lepas tangan. Ia percaya sebuah kutipan, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

Menaklukan hati adiknya bukanlah perkara besar. Walaupun tidak mudah.

Malam itu seperti biasa. Karamatsu dan saudaranya yang lain berkumpul di meja makan, menunggu makan malam. Namun, Karamatsu tak bisa menemukan Ichimatsu.

"Mana Ichimatsu?" Ia bertanya, meletakkan kacanya di lantai setelah mengecek poninya yang ia takutkan tidak keren.

"Entahlah." Osomatsu menjawab sambil menumpu tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Ibu menyuruhnya membeli sesuatu," Matsuko; ibu dari kelima pria ini sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur. "Ah, Karamatsu bisakah kau menjemputnya? Aku takut dia tiba-tiba berhenti terlalu lama di tempat random lagi." ia melanjutkan, tahu kalau putra keduanya akan menurut.

Karena Karamatsu amat peduli dengan saudaranya.

Karena ia menyukai Ichimatsu.

Hanya ibunya yang tahu akan itu. Tanpa diberitahu. Jangan remehkan insting ibu, Karamatsu sendiri bahkan tak menyadarinya.

"Mm," Karamatsu berdiri, berjalan keluar ruang tamu dan bersiap memakai sepatu.

Malam itu dingin sekali, uap putih mengepul begitu napasnya yang pendek menyentuh udara. Ia berjalan entah kemana, mengikuti hati yang selalu tahu kemana arahnya pergi.

Dan benar saja.

Ia melihat Ichimatsu, berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, mematung di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Menatap kearah toko dengan tatapan sendu biasanya. Bahkan tak menyadari Karamatsu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ichimatsu," panggilnya pelan. Ichimatsu terjingkat.

"Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" ia bergerak mundur. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Karamatsu tersenyum. Ia kemudian ikut menatap toko yang mampu merebut perhatian Ichimatsu sebegitunya.

Sebuah toko bunga.

"Apa yang membuatmu berhenti disini?" Karamatsu bertanya, mendekat ke arah rolling door toko.

Keheningan melahap sebentar. "Mawar biru," Ichimatsu menggumam, namun cukup untuk membuat Karamatsu mendengarnya.

"Ada mawar biru di toko ini," ia melanjutkan, memasukkan sebelah tangan di saku sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam kantong plastik–sepertinya pesanan ibu.

"Hm, lalu? Apakah mawar itu mengingatkanmu padaku, brother?" Karamatsu bertanya sok keren, yang kemudian ditatap datar oleh Ichimatsu.

"...mm, ya." Ichimatsu tersenyum. "Sangat indah." lanjutnya sambil menatap Karamatsu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke arah Karamatsu datang.

Karamatsu mematung sebentar. Ia cuma– bercanda. Ia tak menyangka Ichimatsu akan sungguhan menjawab, bukannya mengejeknya seperti biasa. Dengan sigap ia menahan tangan adiknya yang berjalan melewatinya itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"K-Karamatsu?!" Ichimatsu berteriak kaget, untung saja tak ada yang melihat. Mungkin.

"Ichimatsu," panggil Karamatsu pelan, tepat disamping telinga Ichimatsu. Wajah Ichimatsu memerah sebagai akibatnya.

"A-apa," Ichimatsu bertanya dalam pelukan setelah dirasa Karamatsu takkan melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku," Karamatsu merenggangkan pelukan. Menatap kedua mata yang berbagi warna dengan matanya. Menggenggam bahu yang sedikit lebih rendah dari bahunya. Menyampaikan sebuah arti misterius atas tindakannya.

Wajah Ichimatsu dengan semburat merah di depannya membuatnya gugup. Ia tak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku–" ia berkata lagi, berhenti lagi. Suaranya jadi sedikit gemetar.

"Aku akan membeli mawar biru itu besok untukmu."

Sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar out of topic dari kalimat yang akan ia sampaikan sebelumnya.

Namun biarlah, ia bisa mengatakannya besok, bersamaan dengan mawar biru itu kan?

:

:

End.


End file.
